Carl the Terrible
by Nightcrawler III
Summary: The reasons why you never see Carl drive his car.
1. Dr Weird Intro

Before I start, I'd like to say that this is my first Aqua Teen fic, so go easy on me. And I'd like to thank my best friend/bro Jodan007 for helping me come up with this fic, so enjoy.

Dr. Weird Intro:

"Gentlemen, behold this car (Carl's car)." Dr. Weird ranted. "So." Steve stated. "Do you not see its potential?" Dr. Weird asked. "No." Steve replied. "Why not?" Dr. Weird ranted. "It's just a normal…" Steve implied as the car over him. "Now you see its potential." Dr. Weird stated sarcastically. Then he laughed. But as he laughed, the car ran him over.


	2. Driving Rampage

Carl the Terrible

Shake, Frylock, and Meatwad stayed in the house like they always do. Then they heard something. "What the hell is going on here?" Shake ranted. "I don't know dude, but it ain't something I like." Meatwad stated. "I'll go take a look." Frylock implied.

Then when Frylock was outside, he saw that Carl got out of his car. "Interesting." Frylock thought to himself. "What the hell are you doing, Fry?" Shake asked sarcastically. "I have no idea, but for some odd some odd reason, I feel like going to the mall." Frylock replied. "I hope you buy me some new shades." Shake stated sarcastically. "Right." Frylock added sarcastically.

Then Carl saw Frylock floating. "Hey Fry man." Carl said. "Hello Carl." Frylock replied. "Where you goin?" Carl asked. "I'm going to the mall." Frylock replied. "Okay, but I can take you there, you know." Carl added. "But I really want to head there by myself." Frylock replied. "Oh, you're saying I'm a bad driver!" Carl ranted. "Okay, but you better not crash." Frylock replied. "Okay, I promise to be good." Carl stated.

Then Carl drove like a lunatic. Carl laughed up a storm, while Frylock was screaming. "Get out of the way ass hull!" Carl ranted as he passed a car in front of him. He passed by all of the cars, but he ran over many pedestrians. Frylock, by now, was screaming his heart out, until he saw the mall. But Carl just kept on driving straight. "You passed the mall, man!" Frylock yelled. But when Carl was about to turn, Frylock got out of the car. And then Carl drove back to his house.

But as Carl arrived back home, Frylock was back at the Aqua Team house. Frylock was panting. But then Carl cleaned his car, and it was new again. "That was fun man." Carl said happily. "You are one sick man." Frylock said as he floated to the house.

Then Shake and Meatwad went out. "Meatwad, can you please go to this monster truck rally with me?" Shake asked. "Why do you want me to go?" Meatwad replied, but yet asked. "Because, I got these monster truck rally tickets from inside my potato chips, and originally it was supposed to only be me goin." Shake replied. "Right." Meatwad said sarcastically.

"And since I found an extra ticket other than mine, I've been forced find someone to go to the rally with me, and if you don't go with me, I'll die."Shake added jokingly. "No, I'm not going." Meatwad replied. "You better go, or else I 'll burn all of your dolls, before I die!" Shake ordered. "Alright, I'll go, but you better not burn my dolls, since I'm goin. "Yes, I promise." Shake uttered.

Then Carl saw them and asked, "Where are you and the meat man goin?" "We're goin to the monster truck rally at the back of the mall." Shake replied. "And we're sure as hell, that we're not goin to ask you for a ride." Shake added. "Oh come on, I'll be gentle. Really, I will." Carl stated. "You better!" Shake ranted. "Sure." Carl said in a funny way.

But then Carl drove the same way as he did, when Frylock was with him. Shake was screaming, but Meatwad felt funny. Ten seconds later, Shake and Meatwad fell out of the car. Then when Carl reversed, he ran over Meatwad. Then as Carl drove, he decided to race another driver. But just as he drove, he ran over Shake. "Yeahhh! Woooooo!" Carl exclaimed. Then after he won the race, he was back home again.

Meanwhile, Shake and Meatwad crawled back to the house, but they were really hurt and tired. "Are you dead?" Meatwad asked sarcastically to Shake as they walked. "NO!" Shake replied angrily as he and Meatwad barely got inside the house. Then Shake secretly called the police, and told them about Carl and his driving. Then a cop came to Carl's house.

The cop knocked on the door. "I am looking for a Carl Blughh." The cop said after Carl opened the door. "Yeah, that's me." Carl replied. "We have got complaints that you have caused a lot of havoc and chaos, and that you ran over a 100 pedestrians. "Um. Well, they were in my officer." Carl replied. "Here's my license, man." He added.

The cop was about to laugh. "What? What's the deal?" Carl asked. "You're license has been expired for 17 years." The cop replied. "What! I thought it was 15 years, that it had been expired." Carl replied. "Oh and by the way, I wanted to have a mullet, and I put this wig on my head." Carl added. "Okay, but it's a mop." The cop replied.

"You're going to have to go to the station with me." The cop added. "No." Carl stated. "You have to go with me sir." The cop said again. "No." Carl replied. "I'm warning you." The cop said angrily. "NO!" Carl replied. "Alright. You better go with me, or I'm going to kick your…" The cop said.

But then Shake ran the cop, and Carl's car over with his monster truck. "What the hell? Since when do you know how to drive?" Carl asked shockingly. "Ever since I got my driver's license." Shake ranted. "Oh, and by the way, it's not expired!" Shake added sarcastically. Carl screamed, as Shake chased him, till it got to the point when he ran him over. "Oh God..." Carl uttered as the truck was about to crush him.


End file.
